Hide And Seek
by Miss Spesh
Summary: Well.. this is a Nathan and Kristin... T for later chapters. This is a one shot... I hope you like it.. Starts at Nathan and Kristin in the Lab... when Kristin confronts Nathan on being jealous.. It doesnt end there ;D COMPLETE!
1. In the Lab

Hello! This is my first fic, a Kristin and Nathan one shot… in several parts hehe!

Let me know what you think and whether you think its any good or now..

Rating is for a reason… it may get… interesting ;D

This is just to wet your lips and give you a little taste… Let me know please review!

''**So I suppose you are upset this guy is on board too.''**

''**No, it was my idea.''**

**Complete silence**

''**So are you upset with me?** ''

''**Dammit Kristen,'' Nathan walks over to her ''why did you have to go to Malcolm's in the first place?** ''

''**You don't have the right to tell me where I can and cannot go. It was my time off and I took it.** ''

''**I know you can do whatever you want.** ''

''**Thank You** ''

'' **What, there's not enough for you to do on this boat?**''

''**If you don't want me working with Malcolm…''**

''**Did I say that, I don't think I said that?** ''

'' **Nathan if you don't want me spending time with Malcolm maybe we should talk about it** ''

''**It's just that he's kind of crazy, you know** ''

''**Yeah, he's one of your friends… I think you're jealous** ''

**And then he walks**

Nathan Bridger! Kristin yelled after him, stopping him before he could leave the lab.

He simply stopped and look at her, ''Yes Doctor?''.

She snapped.

''Who do you think you are? I don't care if you are the captain or the damn king, don't just walk away from me'' She said with a raised harsh and very annoyed voice, making Nathan grin and smile like the Cheshire Cat.

''You find this amusing?'' She said bewildered.

''Yes, yes I do...'' He replied grinning.

_Well let's see how you handle this Nathan Bridger._

''Clearly, so amused that you can't answer a direct question and just walk away leaving me standing there...'' She said crossing her arms and going back to her station.

''Now wait a damn second Kristin Westphalen!'' He said walking behind her and standing in front of her, entering her personal space a little.

''Ohh does the captain not like it when people walk away from him'' She said in a teasing voice that just annoyed him, he gestured for her to stay a minute whilst he walked briskly to the lab door and closed the door securely behind her and began pacing the room

''No, he doesn't.'' Nathan continued not letting Kristin even sat a thing

''he doesn't like it, he doesn't like seeing his CMO with his 'friend'' he used the term loosely at the minute.

''He doesn't his CMO looking at his friend like that, and the fact you could have been killed whilst on his island'' He said with a raised voice, startling Kristin a little… she was speechless. However, when she did try to speak he simply raised his hand and cut her off.

''Do you know what he doesn't like the most…'' He said walking closer to her, she gulped and simply shook her head. ''No..'' She almost whispered.

''He doesn't like the fact you would drop everything and run to his island, that you would leave this boat, the crew, and me to run and play dolphin scientist with Malcolm, when we have a dolphin and two scientists right here.'' He breathed and simply walked out the room leaving Kristin Westphalen looking shocked. _I think I preferred it when he walked off the first time…_She had a lot to think about… she had a choice to make.


	2. In the Mess Hall

Due to the two results of people I became a little giddy so I wrote this, I hope you like it... I hope my fic slave likes it anyways xD Yes I just gave a shout out! :P  
Please enjoy, if you can, it is rather bad... but never mind... Hope you enjoy... TADAAA! LOOK IMPRESSED :P

As Nathan Bridger walked into the mess hall, and into the kitchen area there he saw her, slowly reaching into the kitchen and watching her delicate hands pull out some chocolate pudding. Kristin was still dressed in jeans, white top that clung to her and a shirt over it; opened. He could instantly tell she couldnt sleep, was she as troubled with what had happened earlier as he was? She closed the door to the fridge as she heard the door open and instantly turned to see Nathan she simply stopped, watching him walk in. She gave him a soft, delicate smile.

''Couldn't sleep?'' Kristin asked caringly, trying not to focus on the fact he was wearing a robe, he had something under it of course, but it was so impersonal. This was something he would never be able to understand, the way she knew him so well, the way they seemed to communicate so easily and sometimes without words, the way a nod could signify so much. He gave a sad hearted nod and replied ''wasn't really anxious to, what is that, chocolate?'' he asked. Kristin replied him with a small chuckle ''yeah'' she simply said reaching for a spoon. ''It looks good'' He replied reaching into the fridge and grabbing the nearest pot, he slowly slid the door closed and walked over to get a spoon, just as she had. They were swapping sides as the looked at each other. Both sharing a thousand words, both finding it difficult to decipher what had gone on that morning, and neither knowing if they really wanted to know.

As Kristin leaned against the fridge he looked her up and down, trying to keep control of himself. He had been so miserable when Carol and Robert had died, but Kristin, she had changed all that, she was so stubborn and opionated sometimes, but had always admired that about her, she stood her ground, and more fool anyone who tried to challenge that. Kristin was so loving, so gentle, and could be vulnerable... And he only ever saw that the day Zellar was on there boat. She was petrified, upset and in utter turmoil and she still never let on until Bridger walked in on their chess game. She was so mortified and the only thing he could think off was to pull her into his arms, it was almost like a reflex.

Their gaze ended within seconds, it felt like years... moments... a life time. ''you all finshed with your work at malcolm's now?'' He had to ask, he needed to know it was over... that he still had her, still had a chance with her, he wanted to know that the seaquest was more important than his friend...

She sighed. ''Oh Im not sure'' his heart almost broke, she couldnt have second thoughts... he couldnt lose her. Granted, he never had her, but he still couldnt lose her no matter what.  
His head snapped round ''not sure?'' he said, silently asking for an explanation. She noticed this''Well i really enjoy being with him, but there erm... has to be more to my life'' She said slowly whilst twirling her spoon in the cup and taking the odd ocassional spoonful.

Nathan hated the first part of her sentence but the second half made up for it.. Malcolm wasnt worth it. He wondered what was and couldnt help but ask ''Something else you need on the boat''. She looked at him and saw he was genuine and at the same time puzzled, she leaned in a differnt angle resting her head on the fridge and thinking befor smiling at him ''I dont know, I'll have to check'' she replied with a sultry smile that almost made Nathan lose control!

''What does that mean?'' He said stepping closer to her, knowing full well it could mean a number of things... He knew this could be a dangerous game and could be classes as flirting but he had to know what was keeping her here, so if all else failed her could make sure whatever it was, was indeed worth staying. She stepped closer to and simply said whilst looking at him with eyes that twinkled mischief ''It may take a little while... but I'm checking... I'm checking'' she smiled smugly and went to move. However gasped as Nathan's hand grabbed her arm quickly spinning her in the corner between the fridge and the counter, evidently trapping her.

''Checking for what doctor'' He said grinning at her flustered physique. ''Captain... its late.. please move'' Kristin said her eyes begging almost as she was scared about what would happen, he was so close... He as in her personal space. ''Answer the question Doctor'' He said sternly.

''Captain... '' she said just as sternly, this is what happened between them, when they wanted something, were being stubborn or teasing eachother. ''I can be very pursuasive Kristen'' he huskily replies moving even closer, almost pressing himself against her, making her moan in protest and pleasure . He laughed and looked at her... ''Kristin'' he said again, he saw her getting impatient. ''Move right now Nathan Bridger!'' she said angrily trying to barge past him. Unfortunatley Nathan was too quick for her as he grabbed both her wrists and holding them down on the counter as he pressed himself fully against her, his lower half grinding against hers as she fought to move making her whimper one single word, a word that sent shivers down their spines.

''Nathan...''

Hope you liked it... I know it was rather rubbish but it should improve in the next one... I think the next one may be the last as I am going to spend a while trying to make it great... I am going to be relatively clean for the next chapter... ''relatively''... xD Yeah a one shot with 3 or 4 chapters... sound sane to me *looks around* definatley sane... :P

And... Ahhhh over 1000 words on this one chapter... YAY! Please celebrate this.. 1000 words of garbage is impressive lol xD


	3. Malcolm who? xD

Hello people, yes it is I with my now 3 part one shot... Which I think will now be 4 as I am not finished but the update was too long! Hehe... hope you enjoy.. please read and review.. pretty please?  
Again this is to my fix slave, I am hoping it will give her the incentive to update *hint hint* The crack of her whip made me focus and update!

_

* * *

_

_'__'Nathan''_

Nathan moved close to her ear and breathed slowly as he replied ''Yes...doctor'' the hot hitting her ear and neck. ''Please Nathan... '' Kristin replied, it was all she could say, she was almost frozen. Surely Nathan pulled his head back and put some minute space between their, now very hot and flustered, bodies. ''Please what, Kristin?'' Nathan quickly said in a voice that he tried to keep calm and normal, he breathing was heavy and short, her chest rising and falling in a very noticeable way... he knew he had crossed that line they had, but he had almost lost her. Seeing that look in her eye at the flirty tone to her words, I mean the way her lips pouted and were practically begging him to kiss them; which being the honorable man that he was he didn't. Not without her permission anyway! He was quickly snatched away from his thoughts as she moved her hands from under his, Kristin noticed he was in thought and she took advantage off that

''Please... move, let me go... '' She said softly, her eyes filled with torment. He took a step closer, making sure she couldn't move, she noticed and gave him a look that was a 'what-are-you-doing-and-why?' kind of look. ''Nathan'' She said warningly. He looked at her, his eyes holding longing and curiosity, ''Why did you stay Kristin, what are you checking for?'' Nathan needed to know, he would never sleep if he didn't find out. ''Nathan it doesn't matter...'' Kristin attempted to brush him off, even though she knew he wouldn't buy it, and Nathan certainly didn't. ''There are so many opportunities here... so many things that can happen, I would last two months on Malcolm's island...'' She said with a look of deceit in her eyes, she hated lying to Nathan but she wasn't lying, not really... just... hiding something from him, yes that was it. ''Kristin, that isn't exactly the truth is it…'' he questioned her. ''What?'' She said with a shocked look, surely he couldn't know that he was the main reason. ''There's something you aren't telling me, I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something Kristin... Just like you know when I am hiding something.'' Nathan replied matter-of-factly. ''Nathan...'' She said warningly again however Nathan counteracted her with his own ''Kristin...'' spoken in a more stern and captain-like manner, Kristin knew she would have to tell him, they had already crossed the lines in many ways, there was no going back. She sighed heavily and looked everywhere but him, ''you'' she whispered, turning to look him straight in his soft eyes. ''You, Nathan, you're the main reason I stayed... I knew the moment I saw your eyes when I accused you of being jealous that I couldn't leave, I can't leave knowing I may never see you again, we may never argue about the military. May never talk science, may never discuss the environmental issues and help protect the sea. May never share our problems and talk as close friends. That I would never see your smile... Yes there are countless opportunities here and I love this boat and what we do... But you're the main reason I stayed Nathan... Malcolm isn't you'' She said quickly berating herself for revealing so much to him, she tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't allow it.

''Kristin... look at me!'' He ordered, she shot him a glare and said one simple word. ''Move...'' it wasn't a question, there was no 'please Nathan let me move' it was a simple demand, one that wasn't carried out.  
''No...'' He quipped. Kristin looked at him her mouth almost looked like she had heard him say some outrageous comment, or seen someone streak down the boat, she was shocked, he said no... He denied her the right to move? Kristin decided to take a different approach, she didn't want to move but she had to; things were becoming dangerous. ''Please Nathan...'' Kristin pleaded; this was what he did to her. He made her resort to pleading, if he had dared say no now she would be furious, she had every right to do what she wanted, within reason, and she made that clear this morning. ''Listen to me Nathan Bridger; I made it perfectly clear that I can do as I please, within reason. Now I am asking you... No! I am telling you to please move and let me go. I answered you little question now let me go!'' she snapped, she was threw with it; he had no right to keep her crammed in a corner! ''I can't Kristin'' Nathan said, his voice dripping with sorrow as they looked in each others eyes, they spoke volumes that neither of them would dare admit in current circumstances. ''Why?'' Kristin asked, she had to know, and he had to answer otherwise they would just end up torturing one another. ''I'm afraid I'll lose you'' he admitted solemnly, his eyes pleading with her, his heart reaching out to her. And then it all clicked, it all made sense.

''To Malcolm?'' She said, he didn't have to answer, the look in his eyes said it all; he confirmed it positively with a simple nod of his head. ''Nathan…I'' Kristin spoke before the swift movement of Nathan's hand brought her to a halt. ''I was… and still am, jealous Kristin, you were right'' he began, the man in front of her had admitted his defeat, an involuntary gasp slipped her lips as he continued. ''I was scared you would chose him, when I had no right to assume I was even in the running. I was jealous that he could talk to you, touch you, hold you… kiss you, and be the one to take you to bed in the cold nights. I was jealous that he would be the one to do this and terrified that you'd go with him to his island…'' he stopped and paused for a second before using his charming smile and adding ''plus I can hardly like the idea of that man stealing the finest scientist aboard this boat…''. He heard the short chuckle from Kristin and smiled, he wanted to end his confession on a good note, and his charm and charisma had helped him do so, however for Kristin she could hardly breathe, she didn't know how to respond to what he has said. The thought that he was jealous of someone else having her, holding her sent shivers down her spine, the only man she wanted to have that right was the man in front of her, but he never knew of this… and it was now time to remedy that fact.

''I never slept with Malcolm, Nathan.'' She replied to see his face look shocked yet relieved. ''We kissed once, and the only time he held me was when that mad man was on his island, Malcolm is charming and sweet Nathan, but he isn't the man I want'' Kristin said wholeheartedly as she tried to convince Nathan with her eyes.(1)

He smiled as moved his head down to her ear and whispered ever so slowly, ''And who is the man you DO want, Kristin?'' his voice a mere whimper laced with want and need. He moved ever so slowly trapping her closely to the counter, she could feel his body molding into hers as his need was quiet easily established as it bet her thigh. She couldn't reply and he knew it, for once the doctor was truly speechless and he had caused it! Nathan decided he would have to be the one to confess again this time, to show her he meant what he was hoping he showed. ''I'll tell you the woman I want… She is a fiery, opinionated, stubborn and incredibly infuriating, when she wants to be, doctor. She has beautiful silky soft hair, gorgeous eyes, and a smile that could melt ice. She is incredibly smart and captivates the hearts of people who take the time to get to know her, however can intimidate even military men.'' He grinned looking at her and thinking of when he saw her arguing with commander ford, he was impressed instantly. ''A woman who is so beautiful, so captivating and so sexy that words cannot describe her… she also happens to be my CMO'' Nathan stopped and smiled playfully at her.

''But captain, isn't it against the rules to fraternize with your CMO'' she replied just as playfully, he was surprised she was adding to this little game and wondered where exactly she was going with this. ''Well I know that she never cared for the military, and managed to call the full force of the Seaquest without giving a damn, she also cut the admiral of when he was talking to her… I doubt anyone would tell her she couldn't do anything, and I personally want to give her everything'' He said smiling at her as his eyes shone. ''Well there is one thing that puzzles me Captain…'' Kristin grinned cheekily. ''And what's that…'' curiosity always overtook the Captain. ''Well if this CMO, doctor person is as amazing as you say she is, why in Gods name have you not made a move yet?'' She said blatantly taking the captain my surprise until he flashed her, his cheeky grin and held her waist intimately making Kristin gasp. ''I plan to doctor, I plan to'' He whispered as his lips sought her neck, kissing up and down it till Kristin was almost whimpering, he sucked at her pulse points and nibbled at her ear.

''Captain…'' She said in a seductive whisper than drove Nathan insane, it made his heart warm, his control almost melt and his need grow. He simply looked at her, her eyes screaming at him to kiss her, her lips slowly and seductively licking her lips in anticipation. He hovered just over her lips before whispering ''you only had to ask doctor'' her hands moved to the back of his neck and head, pulling him to her.

And in that second there lips met in a passionate and searing kiss, both demanding control and neither backing down, it was an endless battle fueled my lust, desire and love.

* * *

(1) If anyone has the DVD to Seaquest they will know that in the deleted seen of hide and seek Kristin and Malcolm are under a blanket talking about Christmas memories and are close together. J

I hope you enjoyed it.. I plan to add another chapter to finish it of, or I may leave it as it is... Depends whether I get any reviews! xD It is bad I know, but I hope you could find some enjoyment out of it...


	4. The Captain's Quarters!

**Final Chapter: The Captain's Quarters!**

* * *

The kiss grew deeper and deeper as neither of them could stop the rush of emotions that overtook them, breathlessly Nathan finally pulled back, leaving a certain Kristin Westphalen stood there looking flushed and lacking in oxygen, her hands on his shoulders fiddling with the collar of his robe. ''Nathan…'' She said breathlessly, in which he replied huskily breathing down her neck ''yes Kristin''. He smirked as she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as his mouth lazily kissed her neck and nipped at her ear lobe.

''It's about time Captain'' Kristin whispered in Nathan's ear, feeling rather smug when he groaned and moved away from her neck to look at her with a curious expression. ''Oh is it doctor? Care to elaborate?'' He challenged her, raising his brow in question. Kristin gave him a sultry look before replying ''I've simply been waiting far too long for you''. Something in Nathan snapped as he picked her up, placed her on the counter and began viciously attacking her neck in fiery kisses, in which all she could do was throw her head back, allowing him more access. ''Oh Nathan'' She moaned as she moved her hands through his hair urging him in his attack. ''You have no idea what you do to me Kristin'' Nathan murmured against her soft silky skin. ''Oh really... Care to elaborate, Captain?'' She replied in a rather mocking tone, Nathan looked up to see her mischievous smile and the clouded desire in her eyes that mirrored his own. He smirked and pushed his hips into her and continued his attack on her neck, she could feel EXACTLY what she did to him pressing now urgently in her thigh ''You're the doctor, you tell me'' he said nibbling her ear lobe slowly… eliciting a moan from her well kisses lips. Nathan's trail soon found its way lower to her chest and the soft moulds that Nathan couldn't help ravishing, causing Kristin to move her head back to rest on the cabinet and lean in to his touch.

''N..N..Nathan'' Kristin croaked trying to clear her now almost completely fogged mind, Nathan knew what she was going to say and he simply replied in a dark, hoarsed voice. ''My quarters, thirty seconds'' and with that he walked out and quickly, in even stride, traveled to his quarters. Kristin, understanding exactly what he meant, followed him exactly thirty seconds after he left the lab.

Knock, knock!  
Kristin entered immediately not even waiting for a reply and as she did Nathan pounced, he grabbed her waist roughly and moved her to the wall closest the door, shutting the door easily, before trapping her between his hard exterior and wall as he attacked her neck again, this time throwing off her blue shirt leaving her in the rather thin vest and jeans, and these wouldn't be a problem if he had anything to do with it!

KNOCK, KNOCK!  
Two adults froze, the Captain and Doctor caught in the Captain's cabin was not ideal especially at the hour it was. Nathan went to the door, ''who is it?'' he questioned in a rather irritated voice, ''It's Lucas, Captain'' came the reply from behind the door. ''One second, let me find my robe'' Nathan provided the false excuse and went to the door, when he turned around Kristin was no where to be found… ''Yes Lucas'' Nathan asked as he opened the door, however softened slightly as the boy looked slightly nervous. ''Well… Captain, it's Doctor Westphalen..'' Lucas mumbled, whilst Nathan and Kristin, who was crouched in Nathan's wardrobe, nearly had a heart attack, he couldn't know! I mean there were always rumors about the two of them, some of them made the pair of them laugh hysterically but Lucas couldn't know, when they only knew twenty minutes ago; well they discovered how the OTHER felt. ''What about Kristin?'' Nathan asked casually almost dreading the answer.

''I think you should talk to her, Captain'' Lucas said looking as if he were being interrogated by the police, he felt awkward about this… about being seen like he was worried about a woman who had practically tried to protect him when he was possibly caught in the danger zone. ''And why is that Lucas?'' He said curiously, the boy had his attention now, well him and Kristin who he still had no idea where she was. ''That mad man, he was there on Malcolm's island, and well I just wanted to know if you would talk to her and make sure she was okay… I would do it but I don't want to interfere, whereas you have that privilege'' Lucas stopped himself ''I mean she trusts you and she could confide in an adult, especially since you two are close friends..'' he went to continue his ramblings before Nathan patted him on the shoulder. ''We spoke earlier, however, I will double check she is okay tomorrow, and tell her you were concerned, subtly of course, but don't worry, I'll make sure she is okay'' He grinned thinking about how okay he would make her! ''Now get some sleep, it's late''. The boy said no more, he simply nodded smiled shyly and walked off to his room and went to bed. Nathan chuckled and closed his door locking it securely, and had absolutely no idea where the woman he was going to make sure was 'okay' was!

''Marco…'' Nathan said playfully walking around his room to here a chuckling ''Polo'' come from his wardrobe. He walked over to the wood doors opening them to see a Kristin Westphalen sat on the floor of the wardrobe smiling.

''Found me'' She whispered as Nathan helped her out of his closet.

''I didn't realize we were playing hide and seek doctor'' he said teasingly

''A quick game of hide and seek can do wonders for arousal Captain'' She said huskily, in which she smirked as she heard him moan. Nathan couldn't take it. He scooped her up and lay her down on his bed… ''There's no time for hide and seek now'' He said breathing over her neck making her whimper with need. They looked at each other smiling and as their desire fogged there minds there lips met in another passionate kiss, that this time wouldn't be interrupted. They broke apart breathless with hair ruffled and lips well kissed... ''Nathan...'' Kristin said slowly and in almost a whisper. Nathan began kissing her neck and sucking and biting it gently. ''Yes doctor'' he said cheekily mumbling on the pulse point below her ear causing a moan to escape her lips. ''I think you should follow Lucas' advice and make sure I am thoroughly 'okay'.'' She said smirking as Nathan lifted his head up and flashed a grin her way. ''Do you think so Doctor?'' He said as his hands found her waist and moved up and down her side and middle. Kristin couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she simply nodded and gasped as his hand brushed the side of her breast. ''Well I wouldn't want to disagree with Dr Westphalen now would I...'' He said huskily and within seconds clothes were shed, lips met, hand explored and moans filled the air.

And there never was anytime for hide and seek, as the two newly-found lovers played a different game all through the night.

FIN

* * *

And that's it people, my pathetic one shot, which ironically is a four-shot is done and dusted... I plan to do some more.. but I may need more encouragement! xD Please review! Even if its negative  
Of course I dont own any of the characters or the show or anything like that. And I leave you with a song that I think somes Nathan and Kristin up, on Youtube I have made a video of them. If anyone wishes to see it say so in a review or private message and I shall send you the link :) Miss Spesh x

**Kristin And Nathan**

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo


End file.
